Chasing Pavements
by acciodoublestuffed15
Summary: Lucy Martel is the quiet and friendly member of the Mighty Ducks, but when Adam Banks joins the team, she can't help but fall for those blue eyes. But there's one problem; her best friend's in love with her! Takes place throughout the movies! Enjoy :D Adam/OC and Charlie/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"You think he'll show?" Lucy asked, looking at Charlie as she rose her eyebrows. Charlie looked at her once before biting his lip and looking to the jersey hanging from the locker rack.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him," Fulton said from behind Charlie as he pulled on his jersey. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Connie, motioning for help but Connie turned back to Guy.

"Fulton…" she began but he shook his head interrupting her.

"No, Lu, he was horrible to you that day in the alley and it could've gotten worse had I not found you," Fulton said, turning to grab his helmet. Lucy remembered the day like it was yesterday.

**She had been walking home from practice, her bag slung around her shoulder, stick in hand when McGill, Banks and Larson had skated by her, blocking her from moving through the alley.**

** "Excuse me?" she said with her head down and eyes cast at the ground.**

** "Does the wittle duck want to get by?" McGill asked, snickering at the young girl in front of him. Lucy adjusted her bag on her shoulder and sighed.**

** "Please, I just want to get home," she mumbled, looking up to meet a pair of cold blue eyes.**

** "Too bad," Larson said, grabbing her stick from her hands and slapping it against the wall, breaking it in half. McGill stepped toward her, pushing her backwards into the barrels of trash. She fell roughly, scrapping up her forearms and palms.**

** "Hey," someone bellowed from the end of the alley, heading towards them. Fulton appeared and pushed all three boys down on the ground and screaming at them before they got up and ran away. He rushed quickly to her and lifted her up, brushing off her jacket. **

** "You alright?" he asked, frowning at her palms. Lucy nodded, before she looked at her stick.**

** "Well, looks like I'll have to buy a new one," she muttered, a frown on her face.**

** "Come on," Fulton said, grabbing her bag and stick pieces of the ground. "Let's get you cleaned up."**

"He didn't push me," Lucy defended, now looking down at her scarred hands.

"He didn't stop them either," Charlie replied, tying up his skates just as the door to the locker room opened. Lucy looked up and her eyes widened in shock as the rest of the team stood up.

There, staring back at everyone was Adam Banks. Just after him, Coach Bombay came in and patted Adam on the back. "Hey, didn't think you'd come." Adam shrugged lazily.

"Yeah, whatever, I just want to play hockey," he said, looking at the group before his eyes landed on Lucy. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands, before hiding them behind her back.

"Just because you put on a Ducks jersey, doesn't mean you're a real duck," Jesse said, slamming his shoulder into Adam's as he walked past him, the team following him out to the ice.

"Lucy, do you need me to wrap your hands?" Coach Bombay asked, looking to the small girl. She shook her head and smiled faintly.

"No thanks Coach," Lucy replied, "I think I've got it." Coach nodded and glanced to Adam.

"Jersey's there, meet us on the ice when you're done," Coach said, before patting his back and leaving the locker room. Lucy moved towards the medical kit on the table next to the lockers as Adam placed his bag on the ground. He stared at his jersey for a moment before looking at Lucy who was, at the moment, bandaging her palms and wrists.

"That from-," he started but choked when she looked up at him, her brown eyes gleaming with confusion.

"I'm sorry…?" she asked, staring at him as she continued to wrap.

"Are those from that one day?" he asked gently, staring at her brown eyes. She nodded lightly before turning away from him.

"They don't hurt much but Coach makes me wrap them so they don't get infected while they heal," she said quietly as she finished.

"I'm sorry for them doing that," Adam said, slipping on his hockey pants. "I didn't know they were going to push you."

"You didn't stop them either, I slightly remember you laughing," Lucy said, throwing the Band-Aid wrappers into the garbage.

"I know but-,"

"The Ducks are the greatest people you'll ever meet," Lucy said, walking past him without even listening. "We're a tight knit family, so…just wear that jersey with pride when your 'wittle' friends get here." Lucy finished as she left the locker room.

After Banks scored a few goals for the Ducks that day, the Ducks decided to be a little less harsh and invite him out for pizza with them that night. As they walked through the streets to the diner a few blocks away from the rink, they heard laughter behind them as they walked.

"Well, well, well," McGill said, skating towards the group, and Lucy was pulled behind Charlie as the boys approached. McGill was with half of the Hawks and they surrounded the Ducks, making them stop.

"Look guys, Banksie is one of them now," Larson said, smirking at his former teammate. Banks clenched his jaw as his knuckles tightened.

"Get out of here McGill," he said harshly, not looking McGill in the eyes.

"Just remember Banks, you'll always be that one player who could've had it all," McGill said, with a chuckle. "But you chose to be a _duck_."

"Why don't you just leave," Lucy said loudly, surprising everyone including her. "No one wants you here and I'm quite annoyed with you."

"Look, she speaks. Adam, you have girls fighting your battles for you now? I guess there's nothing wrong with it, considering what a _pretty _little thing you are," McGill replied, stepping toward Lucy. Charlie stepped forward before Adam could, and pulled Lucy back next to him with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Leave her alone," Charlie said sternly, standing up taller and the Hawks stepped back.

"Fine, fine," Larson said, "Have it your way." The team finally got to the pizzeria and walked inside to their designated table in the back. They ordered their pizza and Charlie pulled Lucy up to go to play some arcade games, Adam watching them as they went.

"What's up with those two?" he asked Connie as she sipped on her drink.

"Who? Lucy and Charlie?" Connie said, pointing to the pair. Adam nodded and Connie looked at the couple with a small smile. "Charlie's been in love with her for as long as I can remember. They grew up together, you know? Always been by each other's sides, having sleepovers together and stuff. They do everything together but I think Lucy's afraid that she'll ruin her friendship with Charlie if anything happened," Connie shrugged and went back to talking to Guy as Adam continued to watch the pair at the pinball machine, laughing and smiling at eachother.


	2. Chapter 2: The Playoffs

**Sadly, I don't own the Mighty Ducks, however I do own Lucy. Thank you to my reviewers! Keep reviewing! Enjoy!**

The next week, Coach Bombay had brought the team to the arena of the North Stars to have some fun and see the game. The Ducks got to skate around on the ice for a while and Lucy was having fun, gliding around backwards as her teammates chased after her.

"Hey Lucy?" Adam asked, glancing at her and smiled at her cute little red hat. She looked at him with a glazed over look and smiled.

"Hmm?" she replied, half paying attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a crease forming between his brow and he looked confused.

"Yeah," she said, spinning to look at him. "Why?" he chuckled lightly at her before replying, "You just look like you aren't paying attention is all," he finished with a blush.

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry Adam; I've just never been in an arena this big before. I want to play in the NFL when I get older and play in places like this but I never thought it'd happen," she frowned.

"You don't think you'd make it in the big leagues?" he asked, looking over at her. She shook her head.

"I'd never be able to go to a school fancy enough to be able to get there," she said, blushing.

"I think that they'd be crazy not to recruit you, you're one of the best defensemen I've ever seen," Adam replied with a grin and a nudge.

"You really think so?" she asked, biting her lip. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her.

"Absolut-," he was interrupted by Charlie pushing through the pair and grabbing Lucy's wrists, pulling her along with him and making her laugh. Adam frowned, watching the two skate around the rink. Charlie watched him as he pulled Lucy away. There was no way that Adam Banks was going to steal his best friend away from him. There was just no way.

The day of the playoffs came quickly, and before the Ducks knew it, they were standing and listening to the National Anthem as they stared down the Hawks. Wearing her #12 jersey proudly, Lucy found herself in front of Banks, staring down McGill. She narrowed her eyes at him as he simply smirked at her.

When the anthem finished, Coach put her in as first string defense and she skated to her position, ready to play. As soon as the whistle blew, McGill and Larson rushed forward, slamming into Banks and pushing him to the ground. McGill came speeding at her with the puck, but she easily side swiped it into the boards and clearing it quickly up to Charlie. After releasing the puck, she got slammed into the boards, falling quickly to the ice as Larson skated away from her.

"You okay?" Averman asked, skating past her. She nodded and adjusted her stick in her hands. The puck came back down but Banks grabbed it while it was behind the net, passing it up to Averman who moved it up to Charlie. The Hawks slammed into Banks again, making him fall to the ground.

"C'mon," Charlie's mom screamed from the crowd and Coach shook his head from the bench. In the crowd, Lucy could see Adam's dad on the Hawks side, wearing his jacket and everything. Lucy looked back to the game to see Brown coming straight at her and she quickly grabbed the puck, shoving him as she did.

"Luc! You got me," Adam yelled from in front of her, and she slid the puck quickly to his stick but McGill flew in at the last second, grabbing the puck and scoring before anyone could stop him.

By the end of the first period, the Hawks were leading 2-0 and the Ducks were going down fast. Everyone had been beaten and bruised to the pulp but Lucy was holding down the fort and wouldn't let them score anymore.

Coach O'Riley pulled his two captains to the bench, looking them straight in the eye. "Now you two listen," he said, pointing to the boys, "I want Banks or that girl out of this game, you hear me?" the boys nodded and McGill smirked and rushed the ice. He had decided to go for Banks first then go for the girl afterwards. The puck came down to Lucy and she grabbed the puck and looked up to see a clear space.

She made a break away, heading up towards the goal, Banks right beside her. McGill was hot on their tail, waiting for Banks to get the puck. When Lucy passed it, Banks went to shot but Lucy saw McGill behind him.

"Banks, back!" she yelled fiercely and he complied, sliding the puck back to her and switching around spots. She pulled back her stick to shot and just as she hit the puck, McGill rammed into her, making her slid forward and fall hard on the ice.

Lucy's vision got hazy as her head smacked the ice then slid into the pole. She could feel something wet on her head; **was that blood or sweat? **She didn't know; all she wanted to figure out was if she scored and if Banks was okay.

She could faintly see McGill's skates in front of her and all she heard besides the pounding in her ears was the quiet words, "See ya babe," and his feet disappeared from view. Next thing she knew, Coach was rolling her onto her back and pulling her helmet of her head.

"Lucy? Can you hear me?" he asked, but all she could see was multiple images of his face. When her eyes came into focus, she squinted.

"Coach?" she whispered, the pain finally rushing through her system.

"The paramedics are going to take you to the hospital Lucy," he said, holding her head up. "You are going to be okay." When the paramedics got her on the stretcher, Banks and Charlie skated quickly to her side.

"Did I score?" she asked Charlie, her voice raspy, her eyelids half closed. He nodded.

"Of course it did! Heck of a shot, didn't know you played offense now too Lucy," Charlie said with a smile as he kissed her cheek. She smiled gently and looked to Banks.

"Banksie?" she mumbled, frowning at his expression.

"You made me pass the puck so I wouldn't get hurt, didn't you?" he asked her quietly. She nodded weakly and smiled.

"You can score better than I can Banks."

"Clearly Lucy," he said, pointing towards what she assumed to be the scoreboard.

"Hey Banksie?" she asked and he replied, "Yeah?"

"Take those Hawks down?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Competition Begins

Lucy didn't remember much of the ride to the hospital, other than a few times when she was conscious when she saw the paramedics hovering over her. She blacked out halfway there and when she woke again, her mom was sitting beside her bed asleep.

"Mom?" Lucy weakly mumbled, glancing around the room. She reached a hand up to her head, feeling the bandages on her forehead and her cheek. Her mother woke up then, smiling at Lucy.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" she asked, sitting up in her chair.

"My head's a little sore, how long have I been out?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"A couple hours, the team's been in the waiting room since they got here," Lucy's mom said, pointing towards the door. "Want me to go get them?"

"Maybe just send in on at a time? I don't know if my head can handle more than one duck right now," Lucy said with a slight smile. Her mom nodded, leaving the room.

"Lucy!" Charlie yelled a few moments later. Lucy cringed, her head ringing. "Oh, sorry Luc forgot about the head thing," he said, pointing to her head as he got closer to her.

"It's alright, how was the rest of the game? Did we win?" Lucy asked and Charlie sat down, nodding rapidly.

"Yeah it was great! Fulton totally took McGill out of the game for you Lucy," Charlie said, smiling down at his friend. "Lucy, I…I need to tell you something," Charlie mumbled, gently touching Lucy's cheek.

"Charlie?" Lucy asked, confused of what was happening.

"I…really," he started before leaning down and pecking her lips softly.

"Like you," he finished with a smile, pulling away from her.

"Charlie I," but he interrupted her.

"No, you don't have to say anything right now Lu," Charlie said, smiling at her. "Wait until you are better, then we can talk about you and I," he said, pecking his forehead before leaving the room.

A few moments later, the door reopened and Banks walked in. "Banks?" Lucy mumbled, smiling gently at him.

"Hey Lu," Banks said, walking over to her bed, still in his uniform from the game.

"I heard we won," Lucy stated, glancing up at him. "We did, I scored three goals, just for you Lucy," Adam exclaimed, an excited expression on his face.

"Adam, you didn't have to do that," Lucy said, frowning at him.

"But I wanted to," Banks said, grinning as he sat down next to her. "Lucy, I really like you," Banks said as he bent down, pressing his lips to hers gently. They held the kiss for a few moments before pulling away from each other.

"Banks I," he shushed her quietly for a moment, pecking her lips again.

"We can talk when you're out of the hospital," Banks said, squeezing her hand before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4: We Have A Winner

Sadly, I don't own the Mighty Ducks, however I do own Lucy. Thank you to my reviewers! Keep reviewing! Enjoy!

After Lucy got out of the hospital, she decided she needed time away from both boys before she made her decision on which boy she would date. On one hand, she had Charlie who had been her friend for forever and was always there for her. But on the other hand, Adam was an amazing guy who made her a smile every second of every day.

Two weeks after getting out of the hospital, Lucy and Connie had decided to go shopping at the mall to clear Lucy's mind. They walked around, chatting happily about things when Lucy bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," Lucy mumbled before looking up to McGill smirking down at her.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," McGill smirked as Larson chuckled with him. "Hello Ducklings, what's a pair of pretty girls like you doing here by yourselves?"

"We were just leaving," Connie stated as she grabbed Lucy's arm and began to pull her away but McGill grabbed her arm.

"No need to rush, we'd like to get to know the two of you, would we, Larson?" he enthused as Larson nodded before winking at Connie who pretended to gag.

"I have a boyfriend, mind you," she growled back before staring him down in disgust.

"Well how about you Lucy? You got a boyfriend?" McGill pressed, hand gripping her shoulder. She shook her head quickly in attempt to pull her arm away from him.

"Please let go," Lucy pleaded as she glanced to Connie.

"No can do Lucy, I like you too much," McGill replied, pulling her towards him as he bent down to press his lips to hers.

"Adam!" Connie suddenly yelled and McGill stopped, turning only to be punched in the face by Adam Banks. McGill released Lucy's arm as he fell to the ground, hand on his bloody nose.

"You touch her again and I'll send _you_ to the hospital," Adam grunted and gently took Lucy's hand, pulling her away from the Hawks, Connie trailing after them. When they got a far enough distance away from McGill, Adam turned Lucy to him, surveying her face. "Are you okay?" She nodded, trying to remember how to breathe. Lucy was so freaked out after McGill that she could barely look Adam in the eye.

"Lucy, deep breaths, you are okay now," Adam murmured, running a hand through her hair as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thank you Banks," Lucy said as she finally glanced up at his face and smiled. "I'm sorry I," Adam shook his head.

"No need to explain," Adam swallowed, "I understand that with everything that happened, you needed time and I probably confused you beyond belief and," she cut him off by grabbing the back of his neck and planting her lips on his. He relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Around the corner, Charlie was turning just in time to see the two kiss. He bit his lip and sighed, letting the flower he had gotten for Lucy behind as he walked back the way he had come.


End file.
